


Kiss to Make It Right

by Dzuljeta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Kissing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Snogging, Surprises, Telepathy, Time Lady Rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:57:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10400160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Donna has seen the Doctor take many irrational steps and do the most unjustifiable things during their travels, so she could say she was ready to expect anything from him. Seeing him pull an unfamiliar young girl to himself and snog her senseless,literally, however...





	1. More than...

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Kiss to Make It Right**

**1\. More than...**

This day was supposed to be like any other day aboard the TARDIS for Donna Noble.

If there was one thing she knew for certain, it was that the Time Lord's incurable excitement was likely going to pull her with him into yet another adventure, as it usually did.

She has never expected anything _this_ stupid from the Doctor. Pulling a young girl into a passionate kiss and snogging her _senseless_ was simply too much, even for one as open minded as Donna Noble has always considered herself to be.

Having witnessed the incredible scene practically a couple of metres away from her has left Donna utterly speechless. There he was, the Doctor, seemingly unaffected by the fact this young woman has just pretty much attacked him, giving the Time Lord a shock of his life. Or was it a _snog_ of his life? She did not want to know.

The companion did not get a lot of time to consider this, after all. To finish the picture, the strangely eager blonde has suddenly stopped reacting in any way, only the Doctor's arms still keeping her from falling down, unconscious.

Judging from the tenderness with which he has placed the girl's now unconscious figure onto the ground – Donna shook her head, deciding this was way beyond her comprehension. _What-_

Only the Spaceman could explain this _circus_ to her, and he was surely going to, right away.

“What on Earth has just happened?! This woman, she-”

“...-needed to get her life snogged out of her.” The Doctor spoke dryly, avoiding her eyes.

She gaped at him, incredulous.

He glared at her. “I am sorry, if this sounded too blunt for you. This needed to be done.”

The companion backed away, terrified all of a sudden. “What?! Have you just- have you attempted to _kill_ her somehow?” Donna was shouting.

“No. I believe this has been the only way to save her.” _I'm sure Rose thinks so too._

Even the Time Lord's even voice did not help to calm Donna down.

“What do you mean, _no_?! Is this your preferred way to lure poor women to yourself? Pretending they need _saving_? How often are you _doing_ this? Since when have you become so heartless, so ignorant?”

 _Evil_ was already on the tip of her tongue, but the fiery woman thought it best to keep that to herself. “I bet you are imagining you have just done her a favour?! Since when is this behaviour acceptable? Kissing strangers? Or have I been away from the Earth too long?”

The Doctor grabbed her by the arm. “Look. I am as terrified as you are. She was supposed to get through _this_ without any complications! She knew what she was doing, I could _feel_ it! Please, be quiet. I don't know, _can't_ know, she has never said-” The alien's vocal chords seemed to have failed him at that moment.

Only then did Donna Noble look at him without her mind clouded with shock and disgust. Only then did she see his true feelings.

The Doctor looked ashen. He was _shaking_.

The companion looked sadly at him and forced him to sit down on the ground beside the girl. It seemed the Doctor was under some spell, his eyes only seeing the one he's just kissed. The said girl was still showing no signs of life.

Donna sighed at him heavily. “You need to put yourself together, Doctor! _She_ was the one who started the kiss, you are not the one to blame if something happens to her!”

“You don't understand. Nothing is supposed to be happening to her, not _here_!” _Not in this universe,_ our _universe!_

“But _she_ was the one rushing to you, I saw it with my own eyes!”

“I know.”

“Is this girl going to be fine?”

“Once I take her to the TARDIS, she should be,” the Time Lord nodded.

“Her, she... Are you always this friendly towards those jumping on you? Or only towards those harmed?”

He shook his head. “I don't know why I'm talking to you at all.”

“You are right. I don't know who she is, I don't care if you know this woman or if you don't know her at all, but we need to get out of here before she regains consciousness or before she catches cold from lying on the ground wearing _this_.”

The Doctor glared at her. The blouse has born some great significance to him, _particularly_ when Rose was wearing it. Seemingly, this little remark was all it took to finally make his enervation visible.

“Shut up. Just this once.”

She nodded at him, sighing and looking at the woman meaningfully, but not saying a word. If he wanted to keep his secrets to himself, let him! After all, some of his secrets _were_ best kept hidden.

“Come, Donna. She needs all the help she could get!”

The unbelievably caring way he has taken the girl into his arms has stricken her anew. The Doctor seemed to be treating the woman as if she were made of glass. Was he afraid of harming her further? It was getting more and more apparent to her this girl was someone the Doctor knew.

The fiery companion could not keep quiet for much longer after hearing his request.

“No, mister. You need help, if you think I am approving of this! I don't know from which planet this unacceptable tradition of snogging complete strangers has arrived, but it's absolutely not one of ours!”

The Time Lord was visibly struggling in keeping his calm. “We need to get her inside the TARDIS!”

Donna looked at him warily. “You have caused this mess, you deal with it.”

Instead of retorting, he nodded at her firmly. “I will.”

The redhead was glad the TARDIS was just standing there, waiting for them. If anything, he might have brought some women aboard this sentient ship in exactly the same way. It was truly impossible to say with the Spaceman. _She_ had found herself on board the ship unexpectedly, after all...

* * *

Donna Noble has only realised her unintentional mistake when the ship has dematiarialised right in front of her.

After three minutes of it not returning, Donna started to worry. Soon, it has turned into panic. Has she insulted him?

She was left in an unknown place – so what, if they were apparently still on Earth? - by herself. This alone was not a pleasant concept. Heck, she was ready to _apologise_!

After a couple more incredibly tense minutes, the alien was back, apparently much more at ease. “You coming?”

“How _dare_ you,” she muttered, clearly relieved once they were back inside the ship. All of a sudden, the redhead was her brave self all over again.

“I'm taking TARDIS into the Vortex,” the Doctor informed her.

Donna nodded, not used to being informed of such things often. “Er. Sure. Have you brought the girl with you?”

The Doctor sighed at her. Why so many questions?

“She's home now,” he muttered.

“Home? Where? How do you know where she lives?” Donna was getting hysterical all over again.

“She's here.”

“Here?”

“I have brought her into her room, just so she-”

That was too much.

“What?! What's your problem?! Have you lost your mind? Let her go, now!”

“She is home,” he spoke quietly. “The TARDIS is her home.”

“Oi! Give me a proper answer!” He was either in a severe need of proper rest or-

“I love her,” he said simply.

“You are intolerable! Who is she? Do you at least know her, or have the kisses of a stranger been enough for you to turn completely delusional?”

“She's my friend.”

“It surely looked like that when you were snogging her,” Donna exhaled, rolling her eyes. “Did she even realise what you were doing?”

“Er. Yes.”

“Let's assume you've truly saved her life. For what?”

“Our relationship is our personal business.”

_Ha! Gotcha!_ Donna was suddenly  _really_ proud of herself.

* * *

 

This was when the _friend_ has tapped inside the console room. “What's up with all this noise?”

“I-” Donna grew uncomfortable. “I'm sorry.”

“I am much more worried about the Doctor here,” she exhaled. “Are you sure moving me into my room was the best step you could have taken?”

“Well, no, but Donna-”

“Donna, as in a companion, yes?”

The ginger nodded, still flustered.

“Nice to meet you. I guess the way I greeted him might have frightened you.”

The woman grew defensive. “It has _puzzled_ me, that's all. Even more so, when you fainted.”

Rose bit her lip. “That part was not supposed to happen.”

“You say?” The Doctor countered. “I thought the changes in you were just an illusion, love! Needed to-”

“How little do you still know of me,” she sighed at him bitterly. “How very little...”

Donna stared at them, not understanding. “Who are you?”

Rose sighed at the Doctor, but addressed her question to Donna. “Has he told you anything about me, at all?”

Donna mused, looking at the Spaceman for help. He nodded at her. “I really don't think it's the right time to question her.”

 _No?_   Rose sent him a burning look. _I have changed for you. Could you do the same for me, Doctor?_

 


	2. A Secret

**Previously...**

Donna mused, looking at the Spaceman for help. He nodded at her. “I really don't think it's the right time to question her.”

 _No?_   Rose sent him a burning look. _I have changed for you. Could you do the same for me, Doctor?_

* * *

 

 

**Kiss to Make It Right**

 

 **2\. A Secret** _**  
** _

 

The Doctor looked at Rose with an indescribable emotion on his face. _This talk requires a private environment._

 

The girl nodded at him. Sometimes, the Time Lord has kept missing the most obvious of signals...

“Is anyone going to tell me anything?” Donna was not used to being left in the dark. “You having your own room on board means you are – have been a companion, am I right?”

“She still is,” he breathed.

Donna's eyes brightened up. “How exciting! I have always imagined the Doctor as the no-kissing-your-companions type!”

The redhead was not going to let go so easily. “I mean, sure, I can imagine many...” Donna has thought better before continuing - “many races might have found him appealing in one way or another, but-”

Rose was still persistently avoiding Donna's look, her eyes fixed on the Doctor.

“I mean, you two don't have to talk to me if you don't want to, but just who are you?”

The Time Lord eyed Rose curiously. “I think we have interrupted her rest, first of all. Wouldn't you like to resume your-”

 

 _I am not returning back into my room, I can't, Doctor._ Some inner part of her has kept telling Rose she wouldn't be able to fall asleep without knowing the Time Lord was completely safe.

_I am safe, love. You are safe. We are aboard the TARDIS!_

The Time Lady smiled wryly at him. “I don't want to answer to any of her questions,” she spoke evenly. “I could even pretend I was exhausted still, if only-”

The Doctor sighed and nodded at her. “She's terribly tired,” his next words were directed at Donna. “I think our loud talking might have exhausted her even more, yeah? I hope you could wait for a couple of minutes until I return?”

Donna smiled at them both dryly. She knew something more was happening between them! Donna could almost sense it. The Doctor will _need_ to answer her questions this time!

“Sure thing. Go, have your rest! We'll try to be more quiet this time,” was all that's left Donna's lips.

 

The Doctor has led Rose straight into his room. “It might seem a bit overcrowded at first,” he spoke quietly. “But I have needed every single of these books at close reach,” he pointed at some of the apparently countless bookshelves on the walls.

Rose grinned at him, more interested in the greatly read volumes of _Harry Potter_ than in the enormous bed the Doctor has led her to without question. “I thought Charles Dickens was your thing?”

“A lot of things depend on my mood,” he said. _À la recherche du temps perdu_ is what I've been into recently. It has helped me to lose myself into the lives of others, which literature usually does.”

“I can imagine,” Rose whispered. She could more than just imagine, her suddenly empty life without the Doctor having made her look for consolation in books just the same. “There's one thing I still can't understand, Doctor. Why, having such an enormous library aboard, you would still need another inside your room?

“These books, they all remind me of you,” he admitted. “Sometimes, I can't say why, but they just do. I have thought to have lost you for good. Thought I would never see you again...”

“It's good I've never been as doubtful in the hardly possible as you, then,” Rose smiled.

The Time Lord remembered himself. _You know I'd need to return to Donna soon, Rose?_

She nodded at him. _Which means you wouldn't be able to hide my identity for much longer?_

“I could try, but I might have already told her too much,” he spoke uncomfortably. _Something about our relationship._

Rose eyed him curiously. _Yeah?_

“I wouldn't be surprised if Donna understood just who you were by the time I returned to her.”

 _If you stay here for another minute, she could begin having some improper thoughts about the two of us,_ Rose warned him.

“I don't care,” he whispered. “Are you willing to stay here and pretend you're tired, really?”

_I'd rather not be labelled as a one-time attraction, thanks. You go, I'll ask for the TARDIS to find me something comfortable to wear!_

He eyed her challengingly. “Kicking me out of my room, is this how you thank me for saving you from Donna's inquiries?”

 _Still just as possessive, are you?_ Rose giggled bitterly at him. _For a moment, I thought-_

The Doctor gaped at her. _This room is yours as much as it is mine, love. I should have been more clear, I-_

 _Please, go now, before our reputations are tarnished for good,_ she smirked at him.

The Gallifreyan did not waste any more time, mentally preparing himself for a myriad of unpleasant questions.

Donna Noble has been waiting patiently, never allowing herself to think lowly of the Spaceman. Even less of his unfamiliar love affairs – who was she to judge?

The Doctor was visibly in a hurry to return to the ginger companion.

Donna grinned at him. “You needn't have hurried. If this secret crush of yours wanted to spend some more time with you, it's only understandable.”

The alien glared at her, but said nothing. Sometimes, it was better to keep his mouth shut. Maybe then, she would forget about his implied feelings for Rose?

As promised, Donna's voice was barely above a whisper. “I have been thinking. She, this girl, she must have meant something for you, something more than just a companion? Or else, she wouldn't have-”

“These are personal matters, Donna.”

“I'd call these _intimate_ matters,” she countered.

“Does it bother you?”

“No!” The woman shouted, forgetting herself.

“It shouldn't,” he nodded. “Let's hope your outburst hasn't woken her up.”

Donna grinned at the Doctor, excited. “You mean you have waited until she's fallen asleep? How very considerate of you,” she smiled, meaning what she said.

“Yeah,” he nodded, not entirely sure if the old girl has helped Rose feel comfortable, perhaps even comfortable enough to have a nap.

“I guess I'm not getting any answers to my questions about who this girl is?”

“Not right away,” he said, not used to Donna not burning with need to get to know everything the very same moment a new question has arisen.

“But soon?”

“Soon,” the Doctor assured her.

Donna has startled him the following second. “Wait! Are you coming to her right away? You have just left her very recently. Are you sure it's not too soon?”

The Time Lord shook his head at her. “I'd rather keep an eye on her,” he spoke gravely. “At least for until I realise she's perfectly fine. People don't go around passing out all of a sudden. I need to know the reason! I am the Doctor,” his voice fell.

If anything, Donna was not supposed to know anything about Rose not being a regular human. About her not being human at all...


	3. A Secret No More

**Previously...**

_If anything, Donna was not supposed to know anything about Rose not being a regular human. About her not being human at all..._

* * *

 

 

**Kiss to Make It Right**

**3\. A Secret No More**

 

The Doctor's hurried leaving her on her own again has made Donna shake her head incredulously. Knowing just how unable he has been at keeping secrets when provoked, she was surprised at both the Spaceman and herself.

Of course, she has only known of one woman important to him enough to tell her her name. As far as she knew it, the Doctor was only ever mentioning one name, _one_ companion. She knew... has met Martha Jones, but this was _nothing_ like... Donna gulped. She was either going barmy or something was seriously wrong around her.

The only person she imagined _would_ receive such care, such attention... What was more, the Spaceman has said the three magical words about her.

She exhaled, waiting for the Doctor with the wish to shout at him, slap him and... Congratulate him, if, by any chance, she was right, perhaps?

* * *

 

 

The Time Lord hasn't been eager to return, of course.

“My love. My darling. Would you mind if I… If I kissed you again?” The Doctor was terrified. He knew the attempt could prove pointless, with Rose having had hardly enough time to return to her senses completely. At the same time, it could tell him just what had happened with Rose. Knowing that, he could come up with a means to make sure these things won't happen again.

 _A Time Lady,_ Rose reminded him softly. _I’m sure another snog can’t harm me much._

“Are you sure?” He asked her, afraid to admit he couldn’t be sure about the outcome any more than Rose.

“Are you aware of what _might_ happen? I'm not sure I'm ready to play a damsel in distress for you again, in case-” Rose glared at him, at the same time wishing to know what must have gone wrong for the snog to have been forced to finish so abruptly.

“More or less,” he lied, aware she understood he was only trying to protect her.

She sighed. “ _You_ pull me into a snog this time, Doctor. Maybe my body’s reaction has had something to do with me having just returned into this universe. Maybe it’s not ready to welcome me back,” Rose smiled at him encouragingly.

“Has Pete’s World welcomed you?”

“No.”

“So why would our original universe want to kick you out?” He couldn’t understand.

“If you don’t want Donna to come looking for us-”

 _Yes,_ the Doctor began the snog, somewhat less intense and urgent than the one before.

 _Don’t be silly,_ she reminded him, intensifying the snog and making the Doctor abandon any of his careful attempts to not accidentally leave some visible marks on her skin in the process. _If something’s supposed to happen to me, it should be here and now, don’t you think?_

Nothing happened.

She beamed at him. “I think you need to go to Donna. I’ll go wash my face,” Rose smirked. She was assured some of the marks weren’t going away for quite a while. “My Doctor.”

“What about you? It’s my duty to make sure nothing happens to you, love!”

Rose eyed him teasingly. _I am staying here._ _Still not well enough, according to you. Just the way we want Donna to think!_

The Doctor stared at her, his eyes wide with fear. “What if you faint when I’m not here with you? What if something I need to take care of happens?”

Rose shrugged. _Someone. Go ahead, introduce me to her. Then, I might actually have a nap, yeah?_

The Doctor was surprised, but nodded. “If you _truly_ think that's best, Rose. Even if I don't think Donna would let go of this so easily,” he finished darkly.

“Go already,” she encouraged. “I'll be waiting.”

The Doctor didn’t like the idea. “Er. Would you mind coming with me to meet her, instead?”

Rose beamed at him. “I don’t see why not. But remember, I still don’t feel properly awake enough to be involved in a complicated conversation,” she reminded him. The Doctor wasn’t sure if she was teasing him or if she has truly wanted to have some well-deserved rest, after all. _Okay. But I’m not forgetting your passing out incident quite so easily, my love,_ he assured her. _I’ll need to look you over, to be sure it won’t happen again. Is this okay?_

She inhaled. “Let’s go.”

* * *

 

Donna was surprised to see both of them coming to see her. “Weren’t you supposed to be resting, dear?” She directed her curious question at the Doctor’s lover... becoming more and more certain about her assumptions.

“Yes, I am planning to, much against the Doctor’s wishes... but I thought you might want to know who I am, in case you begin imagining some... things, yeah?”

“Shhh. Don’t get too agitated, yes? It can wait. Besides, I have already had enough chances to experience just how… inexplicable and incredible time travel can be.”

Rose blushed. “That’s not why-”

Donna shrugged. “I am mad at the Spaceman, not at you, sweetheart. How are you coping? Are you sure him leaving all sorts of bite and sucking marks on your neck has been a good idea?”

Her blush intensified. “I insisted.”

The redhead grinned at her. “Are you not Rose, by any chance? I can only imagine the Spaceman losing his common sense and lusting after a single person.”

The girl eyed her shyly, nodding. “He _has_ spoken of me to you!” Her grin took up half of her face.

“He has,” Donna assured her.

“Don’t be mad at him, please. He has saved me, yeah?” Rose smiled at the woman.

“An interesting way of saving, I admit,” Donna smiled, glad to have been right. “I don’t usually stay infuriated with him for very long.”

Rose exhaled. “I need to go.”

The Doctor grabbed her by the hand, in panic. “Go where?!”

Donna sent Rose an apologetic look. “Is the Spaceman always this controlling?”

She shook her head. “He is afraid my losing consciousness might mean something more than an ordinary exhaustion from crossing dimensions,” a firm look was sent the Doctor’s way. “I don’t think it’s anything serious.”

Donna eyed her dubiously. “I don’t think passing out in the middle of a juicy snog is supposed to be happening. I think the Doctor here is more than willing to look you over,” she rolled her eyes at the Time Lord. “Go ahead. And make sure you don’t end up snogging her again. You might want to run some tests on Rose, instead. I’m sure the TARDIS can provide you with all sorts of necessary equipment,” the ginger reasoned.”

“I really… really need to go,” Rose hurried back into the Doctor’s chamber, not giving him or Donna any explanation.

“Go after her,” Donna urged him. “I think I am going to award myself with something sweet for figuring this out.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

He has found Rose with her face freshly washed up and her hair tousled. Her eyes were full of panic and anger.

“My love. What is it?”

Rose exhaled slowly. “I think I have just heaved up a tiny little surveillance device. Some explaining, if you please?”

 

 


End file.
